<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Young (L.S with Gemma x Lottie) by hxney_hazza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076360">Forever Young (L.S with Gemma x Lottie)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxney_hazza/pseuds/hxney_hazza'>hxney_hazza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxney_hazza/pseuds/hxney_hazza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most Royal Families, the Styles have a heir and a spare. Each knows exactly what is expected of them. But the secret life of Harrison and Gemma Styles isn't as perfect as it seems. </p><p>As Harry gets closer to being king, he realizes his life is caught up in a knot . Nobody cares about the spare except when she's breaking the rules, so Gemma doesn't care about much, except the one girl who is off limits. Then there's Louis: Harry's body guard, who adores Harry with all of his heart, and Harry adores back, but are almost sure they can't be together. </p><p>Will the two romances be able to blossom? </p><p>(Suck at summaries sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gemma Styles/Lottie Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/gifts">Velvetoscar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry pulled his hood up then grabbed his darkest sunglasses. He couldn't risk being seen, or his life as a royal could be zapped. It wasn't like Harry to even sneak out of his bedroom after 11, let alone to a men's strip club. He was always a good kid, but this was almost essential. He creaked the door open then walked inside. "Table for Styles?" He slowly nodded. "No way! I-I love.." Harry gritted his teeth. He was here for one reason only. "Right this way." He walked me into the club itself then saw about a mix of different people. Some male, some female. There were people his age mostly, some teenagers, who made Harry wonder how they got in, probably a bomb fake I.D. Harry didn't care. He was there for the same reason as them.</p><p>Testing his Sexuality to the extreme.</p><p>A group of girls came chattering by, rambling about how much of a dickhead some guy was. Then one of them gasped. "Is that Prince Harrison?"</p><p>Seriously?!? He had no choice but to say yes. "Yes Ladies." He planted kisses on each of their hands, causing them to squeal. "What are you doing here anyway?" He thought of an excuse quick. "I'm hiding from the paps." He said. They all nodded."I gotcha." One said. Harry crossed his arms as some smoking hot men took the stage, then smirked as one got all wide eyed. </p><p>He <em>was</em> enjoying it. </p><p>He unzipped his pants, then ran a finger down, stroking himself. </p><p>It was true. He was gay all along. </p><p>And there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p>"Louis! You're gonna be late!" Joanna yelled to Louis from up the stairs, as he threw the 20 beer cans from last week I to the trash. </p><p>He plopped downstairs then she looked at Louis with disgust. "Why are you wearing that?" It was cargo shorts and an adidas top that was 3 sizes too big. "Its not bad is it?" He asked."it's the Royal family! Put on a suit."</p><p>He put it on, then walked down."that's better." She said, frailty tinging her voice. </p><p>"You look so much like your father." Louis's lips trembled. He didn't want to talk about Richard. </p><p>He stayed silent. </p><p>"Let's go now." </p><p>"I'm proud of you." She said. Louis kicked the floor. "What did she have to be proud of? A Closeted gay, raging alcoholic son, who happened to hit it off well while he wrestled a guy who tried to attack the king and got a job at Buckingham Palace? "Thanks." Was all that came out."Louis?" Joanna asked as Louis cussed under his breath at the traffic. </p><p>"You need to take this seriously."</p><p>"I will mum. Promise." </p><p>"And you need help with your addiction. It's gotten worse since you're sister, got hurt. " </p><p>"Oh look the airport! Bye mum I'll call you every day. Love you!"</p><p>"Bye Louis!" </p><p>Once Louis boarded the plane he closed his eyes. He did need help. The thought of a drink made his mouth water. </p><p>"Drinks?" a flight attendant asked. </p><p>"Can I get a whiskey sour? whatever you have is fine. Keep a tab open too. Tomlinson. Thanks. "</p><p>Then the plane took off, and Louis had officially begun his new life.</p><p>                      ~</p><p>You've probably heard the story so many times you can recite it word for word. How Prince Desmond Styles married Duchess Ann Cox then had Harrison Styles and Gemma Styles. How they were (and still are) praised for their wit,manners, and beauty. </p><p>But you didn't come here for a made up story. You came here for what happens 23 years later, when Harry is about to become the face of the throne, and a completely forbidden love comes in the way. </p><p>It's the story of soaring ballrooms, and backstairs corridors. Of secrets and scandals and love and heartbreak. It's the story of the most famous couple who play out their dramas on the world's greatest stage of all.</p><p>This is the story of King Harrison Styles and Prince Consort Louis Tomlinson. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spaced this out for some reason but it wouldn't stay. Idk why. Sorry bout that. 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Harrison Styles had always been a gentleman, as he was taught by his mum to put others first since he was young. He'd do things he called simple, like talking to a fan after she'd asked for a picture, or extremes like the time that he tried to master the system while the Royal Chamberlain was giving birth, (He almost made the country bankrupt) all happily. 

So he insisted that he would pick up his new guard from the airport, despite how exhausted he was from last night. "You have no security whatsoever. It's not safe for you to go to the airport alone. Harry, it's not safe." His mum told him.

 "The world isn't full of serial killers mum." He said, with a tiny eye roll. Harry had seen bad, but he'd never been shot at.

 "Try to be quick then." She said. Harry pumped his fist. "K. I'll be back by breakfast." "Just pick something up for you two while your out." He smiled. A morning in the city was rare for Harry and Gemma, considering a few accidents that happened, like Harry getting trampled so hard last year that he couldn't walk for two weeks, or the time that Gemma was robbed after a 5K shopping spree for her birthday. But he loved going out in the city, the wind in his hair, as he blasted his favorite songs in his white Tahoe he called Jefferson. 

He remembered middle school, when the sole reason he could leave was school and family events. 

Whenever he went shopping or to a concert, he couldn't stay incognito, with 8 guards dressed in black completely armed. His new guard was supposedly amazing, as Dad told him. At the New Years eve party, he supposedly wrestled a guy very hard who tried to attack his dad, and according to him was actually a very small guy. He was Lottie Tomlinsons brother, as they invited their family to attend too. He wished he could go back and be at that party, and not in bed in the hotel with Veronica McCain. He blushed bright red as he realized he'd have to interview for potential wives tonight. 

When Harry got to the airport he realized someone must have followed him, because girls were chasing him down the terminals. The media called them "prince poachers" but Gemma had made up the name Harrisluts for them, and it stuck between the two of them. They looked the same wherever they went. Sky high heels, and tiny skirts, waiting for hours for a slight glimpse of him. Harry ignored them, then smiled as he saw his guard get out of the plane. He was in fact very small.

 "Hello! I'm Harrison Styles." He said. "I know EXACTLY who you are." Louis said, jumping up and down."I'm Louis Tomlinson!" He stiffened up. "You're personal guard and security detail." He smiled. "Why'd the other guy leave anyway?" Harry giggled. "Me and Gemma were on holiday in Thailand and we ditched them." Louis cocked his head. "How?" He asked. "We jumped out of the car windows then sprinted into incoming traffic, then went to a ATV rental and drove four wheelers through the jungle. It was awesome." He let out an adorable giggle. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. "I have a sense of humor too." He was beginning to like this guy. All the other guys he had as guards were stiff and terribly gruff. 

 "I like you, Louis Tomlinson." He said with a bright smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Y'all! Thanks for reading my fanfic! This is honestly so fun to write! I couldn't fit in the summary that this is told from Louis, Harry, Lottie and Gemma's POV's. I love every single one of you reading this! </p><p> </p><p>❤️Lili</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NOT PART OF STORY!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I heard Louis say that the Larry ship ruined his life. This fanfic is just for fun. This was just a little project I started in quarantine. I have absolutely NOTHING against Eleanor and think it's terrible how much hate she gets. Please understand me and TPWK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2: Lottie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lottie Tomlinson walked up the stairs, heading toward her normal spot in lecture hall. It was crowded, almost every seat occupied. This was introduced to world history, a class required to all freshman at Kings College. </p><p>She rolled up the sleeves of her flannel shirt, a tattoo falsed on her alabaster complexioned skin. It was the Chinese Character for friendship. Gemma insisted that they'd get them to commemorate their 18th birthdays. But Gemma of course couldn't be seen with a tattoo, so hers was somewhere more private. </p><p>Her friend Tara Deighton leaned over her shoulder.</p><p>"Are you coming tonight?" She asked. Lottie wasn't sure. It was probably another stupid party she hadn't been invited to. Not that she cared anyway. </p><p>"We're going to watch the coverage of the Queen's Ball in the common room. I made the official Tea and crumpets from the palace cookbook and bought the official Tea so it would be authentic!" Tara said eagerly. </p><p>"Sounds delicious." She said. Those tea and crumpets were famous worldwide. The Royal Family served them at every brunch they'd ever had. She wondered what Tara would say if she learned they secretly hated them. It honestly would be more authentic if she had made ceasar salad, or even Dino Nuggets (Gemma's favorite) both of which the Royal Family ate with shocking frequency. </p><p>"So, you're coming?" She pressed. </p><p>Lottie tried to sound sad. "I have a job tonight." She said, not the least regretful. "Why would anyone get their makeup done when they could watch a important event?" Lottie had started a pop up makeup studio with her friend Dani, and were actually making quite a bit of money. "Maybe some people actually have lives." She muttered, in what you would think Tara couldn't hear. She brushed it off then let a wistful sigh out. "I wonder what Prince Harrison will wear tonight! He rocks those designer suits." </p><p>Lottie was about ready to rip her hair out. She didn't want to talk about the Royal family. "What about Gemma? She always looks beautiful too. " She said. Tara made a noise of disagreement. It was typical. Everyone loved Harry (as he liked to be called.) but nobody payed attention to Gemma. Harry was definitely amazing and all, but Gemma was underappreciated. Nobody loved her. Not like Lottie did at Least. </p><p>She had been Princess Gemma's best friend since they met 12 years ago, when her mom was interviewed for a position as a cook. She didn't get in unfortunately, but her and the king still talked, and was happy Lottie had a new best friend. </p><p>Her brother was on his senior trip, and Joanna couldn't find a babysitter, so nobody could watch Lottie. So Joanna had to bring Lottie along with her.</p><p>She tucked her feet under her then pulled out a book.</p><p> "What are you reading? " A face topped with a mountain of chestnut hair she instantly recognized asked. She knew it was Princess Gemma in a snap, although she didn't look like a princess in here sequined dress and zebra print leggings. Her fingernails we're painted into a rainbow, each finger a different color.</p><p>She hid the book in her lap. It seemed weird telling a real Princess she was reading about fantasy ones. </p><p>"Me and my brother are reading a dragon series right now. Have you seen him? I can't find him."</p><p>She shook her head. </p><p>"Can you help me look for him?" She got up. "Sure." She said. </p><p>Gemma was a storm of energy, skipping through the halls giving her her own greatest hits your of the palace. </p><p>"This room is haunted by the ghost of Queen Therese. I know it's her ghost, because the ghost speaks French." Lottie giggled. "Me and Harry used to skateboard down these Halls. Till dad caught me and said I couldn't. Harry still does it. He can do whatever he wants." She paused. "He'll be king someday. " Lottie was curious. "And what'll you be?" she asked.</p><p>"Everything else."</p><p>She lead her through the beautiful halls then stopped in the kitchen for a cookie.</p><p>She heard Joannas voice in the halls, as she chatted with the king. </p><p>"Lots? Where are you? " </p><p>Gemma trotted with Lottie to them. Lottie took a step back as she was very starstruck. </p><p>"Who do we have here?" He asked. <br/>"I-I'm Lottie." She said. <br/>"Dad, can she come back soon?" Gemma asked. <br/>"I suppose that's fine with me." </p><p>And just like that, Lottie was woven into the lives of the British Royal family. </p><p>For the next 12 years Lottie would use the palace as a safe haven to escape from her home life that was just, a slice of hell. She'd prefer the palace over the noise of fighting in the halls, sometimes about her brother, sometimes about Charles and Joanna. No matter how hard it would get, she'd always rely on Louis to comfort her, which made her happy. She hadn't seen him in so long. It made her want to shed a tear thinking. </p><p>By the time they were 16 Lottie was used to Gemma's crazy plans. "Let's take Albert out!" She'd text. Albert was the name of the lemon yellow Jeep she'd gotta at her 16th birthday, but always failed the parallel parking test. So Lottie was stuck driving it around the Palace grounds, a unsatisfied Protection officer in the backseat. </p><p>But most of all, Gemma made it easy to forget their differences, and made her feel fine. She was like a sister to her. It just happened that her sister was the princess of Britain. </p><p>She saw a text come from Gemma. Was she a telepath? </p><p>"Come outside."<br/>"Where are you going?" Tara asked. <br/>She didn't say anything. </p><p>"Lottie!" She said, then she realized Gemma was driving Albert. "Your driving?"  She asked. "Yup! I didn't fail this time!" She smiled, then grabbed her arm. "Come on! I'm kidnapping and taking you to the queens ball as my plus one! " Lottie rolled her eyes. "I can't tonight. I'm sorry. I gotta work." She looked sad. "Can you get Dani to trade?" She asked. I sighed. "I guess." She giggled. "It'll be so fun! We can sneak some homeade cookie dough from the palace kitchens, then you can do my makeup, it'll be like old times. " She smiled. And evening with Gemma wouldn't be so bad. </p><p>She wished Gemma wasn't a princess for a second. She could tell her how she really felt. But she stayed silent, as the butterflies in her stomach longed to be free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3: Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for late updates! AND THEN GOLDEN MV DROPS TOMORROW OMG! Love y'all :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis Tomlinson was trying his best not to shriek when he met the prince.</p><p>He'd always been a <em>tiny </em>bit obsessed. </p><p>At his old school in Doncaster; Forsythe Academy, he'd always ridicule the girls who had swooned over him, even though he had a poster or two in his room. He didn't want to be known as the gay boy, not that it was bad, he just didn't want to get outed to his parents. </p><p>He had also been a bit mad his sister got swept into their lives. They used to be the best of buds. </p><p>It was a thrill to be his personal guard, out of the small list of jobs there were for him, this wasn't initially on the list. </p><p>Louis was soon at work in about two seconds, pushing girls away from Harry, as they tried to touch him, one even tried to get a lock of his hair.  </p><p>Once they got out of the airport Harry pulled into a Starbucks. </p><p>"What do you want?" He asked fishing around his wallet. </p><p>Louis had never had Starbucks before. All he had growing up was shitty, gross, instant coffee. </p><p>"Are you sure? Isn't it a bit expensive?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. It's my treat." </p><p>Louis thought for a second. </p><p>"Chai tea latte with soy milk, lots of vanilla syrup, that frap roast stuff, and cinnamon." Harry laughed. He thought he wasn't serious and wouldn't buy it. But he looked at it wide eyed when he saw him pull out of the window. He took a sip. It was delicious. </p><p>"I've never had Starbucks before. It's tasty." </p><p>"Its overrated in my book." </p><p>Louis already chugged down the coffee. </p><p>"How do you do that much caffeine?" He asked. </p><p>"I don't know." He said. </p><p>----</p><p>5 minutes later, he realized he could not.</p><p>"Do you have a suit for tonight?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I could wear this."</p><p>"I don't think it's formal enough. I'll ask Mum if we have one that'll fit you."</p><p>Harry dialed her number into the phone. </p><p>"Yeah. Do we have a suit that'll fit Louis for tonight?" </p><p>"Okay. I'll take him to Damiens. Bye." </p><p>"Damiens? That super expensive suit shop?" Louis said as he got off the phone. Damiens was just Gucci for Royals. </p><p>"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I've gotta pick up mine anyway." </p><p>"Thank you!" He said. He had a feeling him and Harry were gonna have a good time together. </p><p>They pulled into Damiens, then Harry went to the counter to pick up his suit. He scoweled as they handed it to him. "Hey, at least you don't have to wear this." It was a purpley red color, with tassels, lots of buttons, and a chain hanging from the side. </p><p>"You'll probably make it look sexy as fuck." Louis said. Harry giggled. "I don't know about that." He'd seen pictures. A normal man couldn't pull it off. But Harry had always made it look awesome. </p><p>Harry pulled out a fancy black suit. "That'll look good on you." Louis pretended not to see the $800 price tag."I'll go try it on." He said. </p><p>He slowly changed out of his clothes, then the curtain opened. "They didn't have another room open." Louis didn't want to admit it, but he looked at Harry while he took his top off. He had a chest full of tattoos that Louis desperately wanted to know all the stories behind. He didn't even know that Harry was allowed to have tattoos. </p><p>"Wow, that looks good on you." Harry said. Louis blushed.</p><p>"And that looks sexy as fuck on you." </p><p>Louis felt his stomach turn in knots, then held his breath. All that caffeine was coming out. </p><p>"I think I'm gonna throw up Harry." He said."Can I see where the bathroom is?" Harry gave a sympathetic nod, then put his hand on his shoulder, as he lead him to the bathroom, then got there just in time. Harry patted his back. "I'll get you fixed up for tonight. I promise."</p><p>Harry drove them back to the palace, then took Louis to his room. "That's why you don't drink a ton of caffeine." He said, as he lay on Harry's large couch. "You need some soup or something?" He asked. </p><p>"I just want you to lay down with me." </p><p>"I'm fine with that." </p><p>Louis started to fall asleep on Harry's chest, as he rubbed his fingers through his hair. It calmed him. </p><p>"Harry! We need you!" Somebody called. "I gotta go. I'll be back in a bit." Then he gave Louis a kiss on the cheek, and he instantly felt better. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4: Gemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gemma! We need to discuss tonights gown!" Anne called from the hallway. She sighed. She wasn't exactly psyched about the shitty green colored dress with weirdly puffed sleeves that she had planned for her to wear. </p><p>"Since you hated the green so much, what about this one." She said, holding up a floral dress , which was disgusting. <br/>"I'll stick with the green."</p><p>She skidded back to her room then saw the red lace minidress laying on her bedside. It was far too edgy and innapropriate for the ball, but she simply looked beautiful in it. "I'll just wear the crown jewels earrings." She said, snapping them on. </p><p>Gemma never ever dressed formal enough, or if so, too formal. It always annoyed her. </p><p>"Gemma! Come on!" Someone called. "You said I could do your makeup!" She busted through the door. She looked down at Gemma. "You look beautiful." She said. She looked up at Lottie. "You do too." She had on a silky blue dress with a fancy high necked white sweater with a blue slip dress on over it. Her hair fell in elegant curls over her shoulders. Lottie always looked so beautiful. </p><p>Gemma wished that she could tell her how she felt. She'd loved her since they were 18. But it couldn't result in anything good. But Gemma knew it wasn't mutual. </p><p>Gemma took Lottie to the bathroom. Lottie giggled as Gemma coughed up a bit of blush, as she kept putting pretty eye shadow colors on her face. </p><p>Gemma always knew Lottie would be a makeup artists. She'd been almost perfect at it when she was 12. She'd practice on Gemma, and she never minded it. </p><p>Lottie and Louis had never had a good home life. Jay and Charles were always fighting, leaving Lottie and Louis to rely on themselves. She'd always welcome Lottie to the palace. She wondered how Louis was doing sometimes too. He was recovering from a alcohol addiction, and had attempted suicide twice. She felt bad for him too. </p><p>"There ya go!" She said, then Gemma went wide eyed. This was the best she'd ever done. "Lottie! That's awesome!" The girl definitely had skills. </p><p>"Are you ready?"<br/>"Yeah! Let's go." She said. </p><p>Harry and Louis were chatting in the halls. She knew that they would hit it off well. </p><p>"Louis! Why are you here?" Lottie asked. <br/>"I got a job as Harry's security detail." She said. </p><p>"Lottie! Gemma!" Someone called. Mum. </p><p>"Gotta go. Bye!" Lottie said. </p><p>For a second, Gemma wished that she could be a normal girl. But she stuffed that feeling inside, then walked into the ballroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I updated late again 🙄. Sorry. This chapter is pretty short too. I'll try to make the next one longer.  <br/>Love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 5: Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a secret Harry would ever share with anyone, but the Royal Balls always bored him death. He barely even brought dates. This year he had planned to go with Veronica, but that's was behind him. That was when he thought that he'd figured his life out. </p><p>He needed a beer. </p><p>Harry almost never drank. He wouldn't unless he really needed to take his mind off of something. </p><p>Tonight was one of those nights. </p><p>"You want a drink?" He asked. "I would, but I still feel like shit." He nodded. Harry understood.</p><p>In a way he understood a lot about Louis Tomlinson. </p><p>He walked over to the bag with Louis by his side. He adjusted something hung from his belt loop. </p><p>"Why do I have to wear this?" He said, pointing at the golden sword hanging from his belt. </p><p>"I guess they want to hint that you know how to use it." That made Louis peep out this cute little giggle. </p><p>"You have the sweetest laugh." Harry said, then Louis blushed. "Aw. Thank you!" He said. He started up at him, then Harry swore that he saw a twinkle. </p><p>"Hey, Colt. You got any beer?" Harry asked his friend behind the counter of the bar as he tossed some simple syrup into a Mint Julep. <br/>"Nah." <br/>"Not any at all?" <br/>He pulled out two frosty beer bottles. "These weren't from me."</p><p>They walked back to their table, then Harry popped open the lid. "Are you sure?" He said. Louis nodded. "I'll just drink it then." He started working down the beer can, then Louis laughed. Harry assumed it was because of the image he was portraying. It was funny. A man dressed in some weirdly elegant suit, chugging down a beer can. </p><p>Louis looked around. </p><p>"Could I ask you something Harry?" Louis asked. J<br/>He put the half drank beer on the table. <br/>"Anything."</p><p>"Did you ever get in trouble as a kid?" <br/>"I-I. No. I never did." He said. "I've always wanted to teepee a house or something." Louis slammed his hand onto the table. "You've never teepeed a house before?" He leaned in super close. "I'll tell you what. I'll sneak us out before the end of the ceremony, then we'll pick up a lot of toilet paper. Harry nodded. He already felt excited. </p><p>~~~</p><p>After drinking both beers, Harry was extremely drunk. It never took him long. Maybe it was because he was skinny, or that he didn't drink much. He once got drunk in 10 minutes on a bad day. </p><p>"Dance with me Louis!" He said. <br/>"Harry Styles! You are crazy! They will all see." <br/>"I can order you around all I want, because I'm a prince!" He booped him on the nose. "And I order you to come and dance with me!" <br/>"You can't do that."</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, Louis is dragged to the ballroom. "It's impossible to say no when you're dancing with this man here." He swayed him slowly, to the beat of the music. Louis clenched his teeth. "Not really." He said. "I love you Louis Tomlinson." He said, then leaned down slightly. </p><p>He'd heard a million gasps in his life, for the slightest reasons, and sometimes for huge ones. But he was tired of them. He was tired of being stuck into the mold cut off for him since he was born. </p><p>Tonight, He wasn't Prince Harrison Edward Styles. </p><p>He was just Harry.</p><p>He pressed his lips to Louis's, then felt Louis turn his head against Harry's, moving his lips. </p><p>He loved the feeling, and never wanted to let it go. </p><p>Even though that feeling could jepordize his entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 6: Lottie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's go Harry!" <br/>"Okay!"</p><p>Lottie tapped Gemma on the shoulder. </p><p>"Let's go see what they're doing." She said. "They're probably trying to get out of here. Did you see?" She shook her head. She was in the bathroom, trying not to freak out about how pretty Gemma looked. </p><p>"They kissed." Lottie looked at her. "Louis and Harry?" She nodded her head. She never thought about Harry being anything but straight. She flung off her heels. "I'm still gonna go see what they're doing. </p><p>Lottie heard Gemma run after her. "I'm coming too." She said. </p><p>She found Louis and Harry in the front seat of the car, Louis's head on Harry's shoulder. He was comforting Harry about something she couldn't make out. "Where are you two going?" She asked. "We're going to teepee a house." He said. Louis and Lottie used to do that all the time, even though Joanna said not to. </p><p>"Can we come?" <br/>"Sure."</p><p>They hopped in the car.</p><p>" Where's a CVS around here?" Louis asked. "Corner of 75 and Mockingbird." He said. "I'll run in and get some snacks and Toilet paper." Harry said, once they got there, leaving Lottie and Louis in the car. </p><p>"I haven't seen you in so long!" She said to her brother. <br/>"I haven't seen you either!" He said giving her a hug. <br/>"I missed you guys a ton." She said. "How was Doncaster?" She asked. <br/>"Eh, it was still kinda boring."<br/>"You should have come with us to London."  She said, feeling a pang of guilt for her brother.  </p><p>"I was 25. I needed to move out." He said. <br/>"You always made the house.. I don't know, feel like home." He'd comfort the family when they were sad, or needed help. He'd always help me with my homework if Joanna and Charles were fighting, or just do it for me. The house was quiet without him. He brought this little spark wherever he went nobody else had. He gave her another hug. </p><p>"I missed you more than you know Lots." <br/>"You too Loubear." Louis laughed. "Now don't call me that." </p><p>Lottie bit her lip. </p><p>"What happened tonight?" She asked. <br/>" Harry kissed me."  He said. "I know that, but why?" She asked. </p><p>"He thinks I'm handsome, and I kinda like him too."  She smiled, thinking about how Lottie would react if Louis knew she liked his sister. </p><p>The door opened then Harry flung about what seemed like 20 bags into the back seat. "How much did you get?" She asked.  "48 rolls." He said. "Let's go do this!" He said. He looked so happy. </p><p>"Who do you hate so much to do this to?" Lottie said. </p><p>"Veronica." </p><p>That was understandable. Nobody ever made Harry mope around like she did. If you cheated on Harry Styles, you deserve to die in a hole. </p><p>"Let's do this!" Harry said, victoriously.</p><p>When Louis drove to the McCain Manor, Louis explained how you fling the toilet paper up in the trees, and what duck and cover meant and stuff like that. </p><p>The entire time she was watching Gemma, the moonlight glinting of of her face, her chestnut hair flying in the air. </p><p>Sheer perfection. </p><p>She Pressed her palm into where her heart was. </p><p>"Why are you like this?" She whispered, a tear sliding down her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey you guys! Sorry, this was just a boring filler chapter. The next one is really good though. Thanks for reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7: Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you dare!" Louis said, as he tried to balance on the pool float. Harry tossed some water to his face. <br/>"You little shit you!" He said. Harry had decided to make up a game where Harry and Louis used the rafts as surfboards then tried to knock off the other person by making waves. It was surprisingly fun.</p><p>He and Louis were outside in the palace pool, even though it was only 70 degrees outside. He giggled. "You suck at this." Harry said, then Louis jumped off his raft, smoothing out his hair. He raced to Harry, then flipped him off his float. </p><p>"Damn, you're strong." He said. Louis flexed a muscle. Then Harry laughed. "I used to wrestle." He said, his head held up high. "How'd you get in? You're so tiny." He was always taller, towering 6 feet, with long hair that made him look bigger. </p><p>"What are you talking about? I'm big!" He said. Then Harry laughed. </p><p>He stared up at the sky. The stars left shiny white flecks on Louis's reflection, then he saw how pretty and blue his eyes were. They slightly glowed, even though it was 2 AM. He felt Louis's palm squeeze his own, then pulled it away quickly. </p><p>"Sometimes I wish I was a star." Louis said looking up. "You're a star to me." Harry blurted then Louis blushed. </p><p>"N-not like that." A awkward lie slipped his lips. "I messed up tonight. I'm sorry." He said. "Nothing was wrong, Harry." He said, in his soft high voice. </p><p>"Aren't you getting a bit tired?" He asked. <br/>"Yeah. Really hard first day." He said sarcastically. "Accept trying to get that girl to not get a lock of my hair. She was trying."<br/>"Now that was hard." He lead him up the stairs. </p><p>"The apartment isn't ready yet. You'll just sleep in here tonight." </p><p>He nodded, Then felt a exteremely cold breeze of air. Louis was shivering. </p><p>"Is the heater broken?" He asked. <br/>"It sure feels that way." </p><p>The rest of the night Harry and Louis tried desperately to keep each other warm, while they watched Rom com's all night long.</p><p> Louis shrugged off the fact most bodygaurds and princes don't sleep with each other. But 1 it was cold, and 2. He and Harry were definitely more than that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!!! Next 2 chapters are really important. I'm sorry if this fic sucks. I'm just a 13 year old writing all my ideas 🤪. I hope you guys are enjoying this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 8: Gemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who wants to move to Holmes Chapel with me?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--The next morning--</p><p>"Gemma! Come here please." Anne Called.  Gemma dragged Lottie's snoring face off of her, then jumped out of the bed. </p><p>She trotted down the halls, into the king and queens office. </p><p>"Me and you're father are disappointed in you." She said. "What else is new?" She thought. "I suppose Harry already got this talk." She said. Anne bit her lip. </p><p>"Gemma. He was drunk. He almost never drinks. Unlike someone." Gemma slammed her hand on the table. "Did you even see what happened? I happen to know he wasn't drunk."</p><p>"Gemma!" Gemma sighed. </p><p>"Go get Lottie up for breakfast." </p><p>The palace was so incredibly sexist in ways like this. When Harry was out on an expensive shopping spree, he was simply splurging for an event. Gemma was just an Overly spoiled brat. </p><p>Or now, when her brother kissed his bodyguard on the dance floor, but Gemma was in trouble for sneaking out with them, and wearing a dress that was too short. </p><p>She walked out of the office, then went to wake up Lottie. She shook her shoulders. "Wake up. Breakfast is ready." Lottie sat up, then groaned. She didn't exactly have a sleep schedule. She immediately looked a bit sad. </p><p>"What's wrong Lottie?" <br/>"Nothing at all." She ran her fingers down her hair. <br/>"You do that when you're nervous." She said, then Lottie gulped. She was still in the blue slip dress from last night. </p><p>"How do you know that?" <br/>"I notice everything about you Lottie Tomlinson." </p><p>She put her head in her hands. "I'll tell you later." She left it at that, because Lottie Tomlinson never broke a promise.</p><p>"Girls! Get Louis and Harry up for breakfast!" Anne called. Lottie went wide eyed. "Will there be clotted cream.. I thought my brother was straight." Gemma cocked her head then looked in the bedroom at Louis and Harry. They were curled up in bed together, Harry On Louis's shoulder. </p><p>"Gemma, I love you." She said, then Gemma leaned in and started kissing her on the lips. </p><p>"I love you too." She said, coming up for air then coming straight back in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 9: Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not drinking again." Harry said, slamming his face into his pillow.</p><p>"Quit beating yourself up! You have absolutely no reason to!" Louis said.</p><p>"I'm going to be in such trouble. My entire life purpose was to marry."</p><p>Louis ran a hand down his back.</p><p> "Harry."</p><p>Louis said softly.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You know they're have been Royals with Strong Homosexual Desires." </p><p>Harry cocked his head. "Every Royal there's been has been straight." He put his head in his hands.</p><p>"Wrong. Not openly, but their have been studies. They've read diaries, private letters. You're not alone." Louis  said, then Harry smiled.</p><p>"HARRY! LOUIS! UP NOW!" Gemma called.</p><p>"Coming."</p><p>Harry looked into Louis's blue eyes then felt a rush of something he couldn't identify. It felt as if everything were fine. That there wasn't a ton of whirlwind emotions going on in his head.</p><p>It was lovely. "It was just a drunk mistake." He kept telling himself. He didn't even want to check his phone. "Harrison Styles: Royal disappointment" He pictured the papers saying. He let out a soft whimper. The thought of coming out to his parents terrified him.</p><p>He adored Louis.</p><p>The feelings folded out into words in his brain. It was love. The words bristled on his tongue. He'd never been in any relationship where he felt it. He'd dated so many princesses over the years, most of them couldn't make a second date. He <em>liked </em>Veronica. It was never actual love. He sighed. </p><p>"I'll always accept you." He whispered, then smiled. They walked down the stairs To the enormously filled breakfast table, Lottie and Gemma sitting side by side, Lottie digging into the clotted cream.  </p><p>He looked at Louis then laughed. "Why are you wearing Pajamas with carrots on them?" He rolled his eyes. "They're comfy." He laughed. </p><p>"The carrot PJ's!" Lottie said, pointing to them. "It's an inside joke."She said. "Louis always joked he liked girls who ate carrot, so I bought him these. How do you still fit in them? " She asked.</p><p>"I have never exactly grown." He said, crossing his arms. </p><p>His Mum passed him a crammed manilla folder, which he shut almost immediately. </p><p>"Please look at it. Why hello Louis!" He slightly opened the folder. Louis gasped. "Hello your majesty." He said. "Please. call me Anne."</p><p>Harry flipped through the folder. It was crammed with beautiful headshots, pictures from the press, and even lingerie photos of the potential candidates. It seemed as if they were trying too hard. The entire country knew he wasn't dating, and thought he was a bit hard to please. It wasn't that. He just couldn't find anybody. He hated the idea of arranged marriages so much.</p><p>"Don't you think I'm a bit young to marry?" He asked. Anne shrugged. "You're the age I was when I was pregnant with you." Harry bit his lip. He could have just come out then and there, but he wasn't ready. </p><p>"But I won't be reigning for at least what? Thirty years?" He asked. </p><p>"It needs to be done Harry." His dad said, stepping in. "Meet me in my office after breakfast." He said, leaving the table. </p><p>He immediately knew something was up with his dad. He opened the folder back up, pretending to be interested. There were a few girls in there he pretended to set aside. He paused on one. </p><p>"Why is Veronica in there?" He asked. </p><p>"She wants you back." </p><p>Harry didn't want her back. You don't leave because you're "tired of a guy." You shouldn't cheat either. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>When breakfast was done, he walked over to the study. </p><p>The King's desk sat, made of a dark Oakwood and topped with leather. Papers sat in neat stacks. A golden fountain pen which the king and queen signed all their official papers with sat propped in its stand. </p><p>His dad sat by the fireplace, with an old photo album on his knees. </p><p>"Sorry. I know you have a bit to do today. But I have to tell you something, and it can't wait. He did have an interview with some huge London Blogger, which he wasn't exactly looking forward to. </p><p>"Okay." He said, sitting down hesitantly. </p><p>He passed him the photo album, opening to the front page. "This was the best day of my life. Don't tell her, but it was better than when I married your mother." He laughed. "I'm pretty cool." He said.</p><p>He looked at the photos in Awe. They were taken at St. Marks Hospital, close ups of Harry when he was first born, wrapped in a bright blue blanket, his tiny fists closed, then the family photos on the steps outside.</p><p>"These are such good pictures." He said. It never failed to amaze him how gorgeous his mother looked after birth. She'd even worn her Pre-Pregnancy Jeans home from the hospital, just because she could. </p><p>"Me and you're mother were amazed. You were the perfect creature, who was ours yet everyone else's. People were gathering for miles to see you, Harry. Even then Britain was extremely enamored by you." He said. </p><p>"Why'd you look through these?" He asked. </p><p>"Why'd you look through these?"</p><p>"Just Reminiscing." He said vaguely. "By the way, I have something for you." It was a copy of the declaration of right. It was something that showed how short his attention span was. Someone had underlined something about how the first born would rule after his majesty died. </p><p>"This was your grandfather's copy. He passed it onto me. I hope you can seek a bit of guidance. Being monarch is quite hard. Someday, after I'm gone, promise me you'll look." He wasn't normally this sad. </p><p>"Dad, you're 47. That won't be anytime soon." He said firmly. </p><p>He looked down. "Harry, that isn't the case." His heart skipped a beat. </p><p>"What do you mean?" When he looked at him, every line of his voice was drenched in sorrow. </p><p>"Harry, I have lung cancer." Harry's heart sunk to his feet. </p><p>"Dad. Let me come with you, review you're treatment plan. You can beat this dad. I know you can." He said, trying to hold all the tears back. </p><p>"This is stage four Harry. There's no treatment plan." </p><p>Harry Styles never cried. He always told himself he had a better life then mostly everyone, and he needed to chin up and smile. But this was enough to make him sob great huge sobs. </p><p>"Have you told Mum and Gemma yet?" He asked. He shook his head. "Not yet." </p><p>"How long do you have?" He asked. </p><p>"5 months. Maybe a little longer." He wrapped his arms around his sobbing son.</p><p>"I love you Harry." He said. </p><p>"I love you too." </p><p>He knew exactly what he had to do. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Grab some tissues guys. This is a very sad part of the book. Louis's POV is even worse than this. I love all you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 10: Lottie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry! I was getting my phone repaired and couldn't update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm thinking of dropping film studies." Tara announced from across the table. She reached across the table to swipe one of Lottie's French fries. They were in the freshmen dining hall of Kings College, one of the older buildings on campus. A high arched ceiling rose above them, with huge pendant lights. </p><p>"Same." Agreed Cory; the guy Tara was on again off again seeing. They must have been on again from what Lottie saw. </p><p>"Why?" She asked. The 3 of them were taking Film studies, because Cory and Tara needed art credit, and Lottie simply thought it sounded cool. She slid her fries across the table in amusement when Tara tried to take another one. </p><p>"Too much work." Cory said. "Who wants to attend film screenings every Thursday?" Lottie personally liked it. "You can still go out on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday And Friday." She said. She yawned then leaned back in her chair. She'd gone to the Palace to watch a movie with Gemma last night. It was both of their favorites, Clueless. </p><p>When the movie ended, Gemma insisted that she drive Lottie home. </p><p>"A normal Girlfriend would drive you home." She had said. <br/>"A normal girlfriend would walk me to my dorm."</p><p>She took her word for it, ignoring her prick bodyguards grunt of dissaproval. </p><p>"I'll act like a normal girlfriend at least 1/4 of the time." She said with a quick goodbye kiss on the lips. </p><p>She thought about her thoughtfulness then heard her stomach growl. </p><p>"Either of you want Froyo? They've got salted caramel today." She said. Tara was scrolling through her Newsfeed. She paused, with her mouth open wide. </p><p>"Everything okay?" She asked. Cory leaned over Tara's shoulder then his eyes widened. </p><p>"You're dating the princess?" He asked. Soon the entire group of students gasped. </p><p>Her blood boiled. She knew the word got out. Tara handed her the phone. "The princesses new girl!" The headline read. </p><p>She heard the crowd chat. "The princess is Gay?" One said. "Wow. Pathetic. She didn't even make homecoming queen." one snobby blonde said. </p><p>Lottie was enfuriated. She slammed her plate on the table, then got up and walked to the snobby blonde girl, her combat boots slapping the floor. </p><p>"No.." Tara said. </p><p>"I am Right here!" She said to her, towering over her. "Fuck you!" She said, sticking up her middle finger and drawing our a punch with the other hand. </p><p>She smiled off her shoulder as she walked out of the dining hall watching blood drip out of her mouth. </p><p>Lottie Tomlinson was out and about 1/2 proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 11: Louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Could y'all leave some constructive criticism in the comments? It would be appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠ WARNING: TRIGGERING MATERIAL</p><p>"Louis! The apartments ready!" Some girl with salmon colored hair said. It was a perfect time. Louis wasn't enjoying pretending to like Stranger Things, while watching it with Harry. </p><p>"I need to fix up the apartment." Louis said to Harry. </p><p>"Okay, see you in a little!" Harry said, sucked into the show. </p><p>When he got to it, he saw how large and blocky it was. It was bigger than his house in Doncaster. It even had a second story. He flipped over then saw a huge glass wall revealing the eye of London. Gone from broke to a penthouse. Wow. What an accomplishment. </p><p>He spread out his boxes in a neat line. They didn't hold much, only some photos, toiletries, pajamas, a guitar and a bottle of whiskey.</p><p>He opened the one with the pictures in it then got out some wall tape. (I actually don't know what it's called)  He'd seen every photo before, a little memory spread out on each one. There was one where he was about two in a coat in the snow. He was really small then. He set it aside to show Harry. He saw an adorable one of him cradling Lottie when she was first born, then another one of Lottie sticking up her middle finger in a kindergarten photo he'd insisted on keeping for years, which made him almost cry laughing. But he paused on one which made him sad. </p><p>It was a photo of Louis by his dad's side when he was 12.</p><p>That was the last day he had with him. </p><p>----Start flashback-----</p><p>"How do you get a squirrel to Like you?" Louis's dad asked. "I don't know." Louis said shrugging.</p><p>"You act like a nut!" He said. Louis burst out laughing. "God! That was the worst one you've ever done." He had a habit of making the worst dad jokes possible. They were sitting atop the bridge over the creek, eating some ice cream; bluebell, that he'd brought back from Texas. It was perfect, just them two. </p><p>"Louis, please take care of the Lottie for me, and the twins when they come." Louis was utterly confused. "W-what?" He said. "Just go home. I will be right behind you. I've got a few calls to take." Louis nodded. That was normal. He always was working. </p><p>"Okay dad." He handed him a paper envelope. "Give this to mum." Ugh. It was tax week again. "Bye. See you in a minute." He waved goodbye. </p><p>When he got home he handed his mum the envelope, then turned on the TV. It was the local news, something he and his dad always watched together then gasped at what came on after. </p><p>"Successful businessman Mark Tomlinson commits suicide." </p><p>----End flashback----</p><p>Harry walked in the room. "Louis?" He asked. "We gotta- Oh Louis." He probably looked dumb hugging the picture to his chest, bawling as tears streamed down his face. Harry took a glance at the photo. </p><p>"Is that your dad?" Louis nodded. "What happened to him?" Harry asked, then Louis let out a whimper.<br/>
"He jumped." He said softly, then Started sobbing. </p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing his back.<br/>
"He committed suicide. Lottie never remembered him." </p><p>Harry let Louis cry on his chest then didn't say a word,the smell of vanilla and tobacco being the only reason Louis's chest was rising and falling. Harry looked as if he was on the verge of tears.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I-I just feel sorry for you. He could tell he was hiding something, but didn't ask anymore. He squeezed Harry's chest, then wished he could stay with him forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 12: Gemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry. This is just a filler chapter. I just got on break and updates will be a lot more frequent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ya know you can't just sneak me overseas to Colorado." Lottie said. "My mom is already pissed." She'd gotten on a week suspension after the homecoming queen remark, and Gemma wanted to take her as a plus one to their Colorado vacation for new years. "You know I can Gemma." She sighed. She was right. </p><p>Gemma had always been very sneaky. One time when they were nine they decided to sneak into a meeting with the king and the prime minister by sitting under the tablecloth. They unfortunately only stayed for 10 minutes though, after Gemma filled the prime ministers shoes with honey after he kicked them off under the table. That was fine. But sneaking her overseas to Colorado wasn't going to work. But Lottie remembered the fact she was 19 now and how her mom didn't own her anymore. She ran her fingers through her hair.</p><p>"Fine. If I'm caught it's not my fault." Gemma jumped up and down. "Yay! It's gonna be so fun. </p><p>Lottie and Gemma had come to Aspen every year. The Style's rented out an entire ski resort. She loved skiing with Gemma, the snow blowing in her face. Every year Lottie had raced Gemma down the slopes together. Lottie let Gemma win every year. It was so fun and the one year Lottie couldn't come she cried for 3 hours at home. </p><p>After they skiied they'd go back to their hotel room, sipping steamy cups of hot cocoa while watching Netflix. They'd binged a new series every year, their favorites being the end of the fucking world and an anime called Devilman crybaby; which they decided to watch to mix it up and loved. Gemma laughed randomly for a second. </p><p>"What the hell is this photo of you?" She said laughing. Gemma handed her the phone. Lottie laughed too. It was a photo of Lottie at her brothers soccer (I'm sorry I'm American.) game from eternity ago, with mustard from a hotdog spilling down her shirt.It was a slideshow of photos of Lottie titled "Gemma Styles Beautiful New Girl." Lottie was honestly very flattered. It was way better than "she didn't make homecoming queen" That was going in Lottie's burn book, which Gemma pretended she hadn't found. </p><p>"Let's talk Colorado." Gemma pressed. Lottie nodded. "Okay." Gemma reapplied her lip gloss. It was a custom peony shade she'd gotten a multimillion dollar offer for, but she turned it down. She liked the idea of it being just hers. </p><p>Gemma Came up with tons of ideas, one being to stuff Gemma in a suitcase, but remembered she could just request a separate jet for the two of them. </p><p>Lottie smiled then kissed her girlfriend on the lips, cause that's what normal girlfriends do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 13: Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD! I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THE GRAMMYS. I bet 50 bucks on you harry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The planes windows were coated with a frosty darkness. Harry still stared out of them, as he didn't want to move Louis's sleeping head away from his shoulder. </p><p>He'd traveled this route to Aspen 24 times in his life. He'd looked forward to the alone time each year, as the first in line couldn't travel with the reigning monarch for security reasons. He'd sometimes call friends or watch a movie, but he didn't mind being with Louis. They'd been talking for hours and eating snacks, then Louis turned on some shitty knockoff of the bachelor. He was just imitating it the whole time making Harry laugh, then randomly fell asleep. If the pilots were ever curious about how close the two were, they were two professional to say anything. </p><p>He'd been on the job for a while now, accompanying him wherever he went. He always acted firm and stiff when he went to meetings with him and ribbon cuttings and school visits, but completely himself when they were alone. They'd even had two inside jokes, one of which Harry screamed "KEVIN!" whenever he saw a pigeon. He wasn't a normal bodyguard. He was a friend. Or maybe something else. Probably that. </p><p>Harry knew Britain was starting to find out. They shockingly hadn't spoken about the incident at the ball though. In a way he wanted them to know. He wouldn't have to muster up the courage to come out. </p><p>He wondered if Louis was a skiing person. Their family was probably at the slopes right now. He'd had a meeting yesterday, and had to fly in a day late. He couldn't muster up an ounce of regret. It was just more private time with his guard. </p><p>"You're Royal Highness." The pilots butted in through the speakers, shaking Louis awake. "Unfortunately, due to the weather we will have to land in Montrose. Sorry I explained who was on the plane." He paused. "But they were quite firm." Harry didn't care that Montrose was 3 hours away. He liked car rides. </p><p>Once they got out of the plane a dark SUV was pulled up to the side. "Your Royal Highness." the driver said. He wished they'd call him Harry, or even Harrison was fine right now. "They've closed all the highways. Theres no way you'll be able to get to Aspen tonight. </p><p>------</p><p>In about 30 minutes they were sitting in a cabin on the outskirts of Montrose, watching the snow fall. "Sorry. There was nothing more spacious." The driver said, then rudely sped away. "I can take the sofa." Louis said. "That's way too small for even you. " He said. "Could we share the bed then?" He asked. "That's fine." Louis walked over to the fire, then Harry stopped him. "Let me do that. It's the only useful thing I was ever taught." He prodded at the fire. </p><p>"Everything you do is useful." He said. <br/>"Please all I've got is social skills." Harry said. He thought that was the only truth. He never thought of himself as smart. </p><p>"Harry, stop being down on yourself." Louis said. "I think you're perfect." He said softly. </p><p>"You really do?" <br/>"I am absolutely positive. If I didn't, I wouldn't do this." he said, smirking. </p><p>He grabbed Harry's face and pulled him in close, moving his lips on his. </p><p>"W-what did I just do?" Louis asked. </p><p>"You kissed me." </p><p>"Can I do it again?" </p><p>"I'd like that." </p><p>Then and there they were two boys, kissing alone in the mountains, the only place their hearts could be free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>